


Two Become Three Again

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [283]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The karmic irony is delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Become Three Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 31 August 2016  
> Word Count: 175  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: thoughtful  
> Summary: The karmic irony is delicious.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I admit that I ended up shaping this one as a gift for my beta. It seemed only fair to do it because she puts up with all of my craziness with this project. And yes, I happen to love the karmic irony that I created in this one.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The duo is still working at full strength, as witnessed by the easy way they carry out the Master's unspoken wish. The fact that the alpha female is in complete agreement with the Master only makes the request more enjoyable. The beta female is uncertain, but they find ways to filter out those conflicting emotions.

The sight of those vicious jaws closing around and tearing the soft tissue enclosing John Lyons' throat makes her smile. His fear and pain are a giddy treat for her _and_ the hounds. As he gurgles his final breath, she understands what is about to happen. The karmic irony is delicious. 

As the duo settles on either side of Ann Rutledge, she has to wonder if the woman even knows who is coming up behind her. The fact that Rutledge never turns around doesn't help to resolve that curiosity. But it doesn't matter. John Lyons will now learn the exact price of his avarice and disobedience to the Antichrist. She would love to know his thoughts on this new development.


End file.
